justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Pearl Louise/2017: A Year In Review
Holy crap, what a year it has been. Thanks to all of you for making my 2017 worth while, so I thought it would be a good idea to reflect on the best and the worst of 2017. The Good 2017 was a better improvement from the disastrous 2016. This year brought amazing movies, music, and television that outsold 2016. Best Albums Of 2017 5. Beautiful Trauma - P!nk - An amazing album from a brilliant, creative artist like Pink. Each song tells a story, and not one song sounds the same which I like. My only critique is that I wish there were more bops, then it would rank higher, but overall, the album slays. Best songs: 1. Secrets 2. Beautiful Trauma 3. Revenge 4. What About Us 5. Where We Go 4. Melodrama - Lorde - Lorde is back, and shes cooler than ever. This album has an amazing storyline, and each song is just ear candy. The way its put together is just beautiful, and it doesnt try too hard to be artistic and meaningful. Best songs: 1. Writer In The Dark 2. The Louvre 3. Homemade Dynamite 4. Green Light 5. Perfect Places 3. Tell Me You Love Me - Demi Lovato - Despite not being as successful as expected, Demi's record is a mixture of emotions. You'll laugh, you'll cry, you'll orgasm. This record is full of bangers, bops, and ballads. 1. Cry Baby 2. Daddy Issues 3. Sexy Dirty Love 4. You Dont Do It For Me Anymore 5. Sorry Not Sorry 2. Rainbow - Kesha - Kesha has really had an amazing sucessful 2017. With all the crap that she has been through, it is so nice to see her make meaningful music like this. The entire album gave me chills up my spine, and, well, other places too. Brilliant album. Deserved the grammy nomination. Best Songs: 1. Boots 2. Praying 3. Woman 4. Finding You 5. Let Em Talk 1. Witness - Katy Perry - YAS. SLAY. THEM. ALL. I know a lot of you thought this was her weakest album, but I disagree. Witness is my favorite album by Miss Katy. Everything about this album I live for. So many bops left and right, a few ballads, and slayage throughout. Haters can suck it. Best songs: 1. Act My Age 2. Roulette 3. Hey Hey Hey 4. Chained To The Rhythm 5. Swish Swish Honorable Mentions: Reputation - Taylor Swift - Oh my, a Taylor album on Pearl's best albums list? I am just as shocked as you are. Sure I have said some shady things regarding Taylor and how her personality is very cocky, but personality-aside, I sort of enjoyes this album. Taylors music is so good when she is not b***hing about her exes. Best Songs: 1. I Did Something Bad 2. Ready For It 3. Dont Blame Me 4. King Of My Heart 5. Look What You Made Me Do Red Pill Blues - Maroon 5 - Red Pill Blues is definitely Maroon 5's best album, and it is very underappreciated. This song has a lot of bops and more. Best Songs: 1. Plastic Rose 2. What Lovers Do 3. Closure 4. Whiskey 5. Dont Wanna Know Jewels For Delroy - Danho - Danho really popped my cherry this year with Jewels For Delroy. I laughed, I cried, so many ballads/bangers/bops. This album saved my life. Best Songs: 1. Mold In My Mold 2. Shes So Weird 3. The Blur 4. Gradient 5. FU Queen Of Memes - OVERDOZE - Wig wig wig wig wig wig wig wig wig. This EP slays. Excited for OVERDOZE Pt II (oops i shouldn't have said that out loud). Best Songs: 1. Very Attacked 2. Like Katy 3. Wiki Diss Track 4. Wig 5. OVERDOZE Best Songs Of 2017 10. New Rules - Dua Lipa - This song is the ultimate revenge songs for strong ass women who dont need no man. A true bop that should be on Just Dance in the future. 9. Weak - AJR - A song by a truly underrated group. You just cant resist jamming out to this bop. 8. Havana - Camilla Cabello - A true bop by a singer with a usually crappy vocal range, but this bop takes my mind off of the fact that Camilla sounds like shes orgasming. 7. C.L.A.T - Sasha Velour, Peppermint, Aja, and Someone Else - A true collaboration by three amazing drag queens. 6. Bodak Yellow - Cardi B - A true hip hop bop by one of 2017s breakout artists. I cant help but rap it everytime I hear it. 5. Love So Soft - Kelly Clarkson - Where did this song come from? OML. That high note, jeez. Everything abouy this bop makes me wet. 4. What About Us - P!nk - Not a bop, but a meaningful ballad I have been stanning for a long time now. 3. Swish Swish - Katy Perry & Nicki Minaj - This is the collaboration I have been waiting for. The queen of rap collaborating with the queen of pop come through. 2. Praying - Kesha - An amazing comeback from Kesha that we have all been waiting for. The high note alone deserves a seat in the slayage hall of fame. 1. Chained To The Rhythm - Katy Perry & Skip Marley - This song is everything. It makes me wanna throw my hands in the air and scream. A woke bop. Been stanning since it first came out. Honorable Mentions: Malibu - Miley Cyrus Everybody Knows - Kimbra Woman - Kesha Sorry Not Sorry - Demi Lovato Hey Hey Hey - Katy Perry Homemade Dynamite - Lorde Friends - Justin Bieber Location - Khalid Santas Coming For Us - Sia Gimme Albumcoaches - Gingica My Boyfriend Is A Jew - Queen Of Snakes Reindeer - Queen Of Memes Ready For It - Taylor Swift Waterfall - Pink & Sia Green Light - Lorde Squarepants - Danho hookerpUrty - Queen Of Memes Best Movies Of 2017 5. La La Land 4. Sing 3. Hidden Figures 2. Moana 1. Beauty And The Beast Best TV Shows Of 2017 5. 13 Reasons Why 4. Dancing With The Stars (Season 25) 3. Keeping Up With The Kardashians 2. This Is Us 1. Rupauls Drag Race (Season 9) The Bad 5. BTS Fans - Sue me. I dont give a crap if you are offended by this. At this point, I dont care. The BTS fanbase and perhaps all the rest of the K-Pop fanbase have made me lose my mind. You guys really are really embarassing yourselves with the amount of cringey crap thhat spews from your mouths. 4. Younger Now - Definitely one of the worst albums of the decade. Even though I am glad Miley is acting more healthier now, listening to this album made me miss the old Miley. The only good songs on this album were Malibu and Younger Now. 3. Arianas Manchester Attack - Just why? Why would someone want to terrorize a 23-year-old belting her heart out and doing what she loves. This was an attack on the entire Ariana fanbase and the pop music fanbase. We dont need hate interrupting pop music. Pop haters who want to ruin talented careers are messed up. At least some good came out of it. I am so proud of Ariana for spreading love and kindness to the city of Manchester. Together, we can not let hate defeat pop music. 2. Politics - Yes, we have to go there, even though I really dont want to. 2017 was a political year. From the ban on Muslims to the hate in Charlottesville, our so-called "president" has failed to unite our country, and it just gets worse. At least the election bonanza is over. 1. Melanie Martinez - I am gonna bash this moron apart. Melanie had her whole career ahead of her, and just like that, she let it slip away. I feel bad for Timothy. What a brave soul to tell her story about how this ugly-hearted washed up barbie doll molested her. It also disgusts me how her fanbase still, to this day, STILL defends her mediocrity. I have no sympathy for Melanie. Ask Me Anything Feel free to ask me any quuestions or leave thoughts about 2017. Thank you for another amazing year. Heres to 2018! Category:Blog posts